


Poe-m of my own

by FrejaStahl



Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works, The Raven - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrejaStahl/pseuds/FrejaStahl
Summary: So the raven is a pretty creepy poem. I thought I'd have a go...





	Poe-m of my own

Once upon a midnight dreary,  
Never thought your words were cleary,  
Here we sit and reading steery,  
Steering through your chapters four.

Then you hear a noise came tapping,  
I said no, that's just cat napping,  
You insisted no it's tapping,  
tapping through your large head-fore.

Then I go ahead eyes rolling,  
Knowing well it's just you trolling,  
Trolling like you think it's drole-ing,  
As if you've not done this before. 

Wrapping up my waist now tightly,  
Towards the door I tread not lightly,  
So you can see I am not brightly,  
And that I will give you what for. 

See there's nothing at the window,  
I point towards the wooden, tinder,  
Box in which contained asunder,  
Boots of our child, now four. 

Would have been had she been present,  
I tend to forget that in the present,  
That she is no longer with us,  
But she would have been of four.

Now I do not believe in ghoulies,  
Nor should you, my love now truly,  
That tapping is a storm unruly,  
Rapping at our wooden door.

Forget that as the years are passing,  
Without forgetting it goes passing,  
Passing past our door a tapping,  
Tapping at our family door.

Upon the day we laid to rest her,  
It comes to us in ways attester,  
Attesting our ways to stop her,  
From infringing our homestead door.

Ignore the howls, the wails, the crying,  
Our daughter stays in peace a-lying,  
Lying in the place not trying,  
Where we placed her years before.

Now let's get through this night again,  
Lights all on this night again,  
Lest you would cause a fright again,  
Not again til one year more.


End file.
